LEE TWINS
by KidYeWook
Summary: Chapt III/END Up Lee Twins,FF KYUMIN. YAOI.. perjuangan kisah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. apa harus mati jika cinta itu tidak dapat diraih?
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : KYUMIN (KYUHYUN & SUNGMIN)**

**tentu saja YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**Typo selalu begitu kan, maafkan aku saja. ^^ Mianhae**

**Rate : Chapt dua kan menjadi M**

**Sungmin selalu milik Kyuhyun,begitu juga kyuhyun. tidak ada yang boleh menentangnya!**

**walaupun KyuMin bukan milik aku, FF ini milik aku ya..Deal! **

**Menerima Komentar tapi engga menerima makian.. ~^^**

**NO COPAS OK!**

**Copyright: Chan**

* * *

><p>Happy Reading<em>…<em>

**LEE TWINS**

_"Hyung… "_ gumam kyuhyun tak jauh dari namja yang bermarga lee

_"Lee Sungminiiiiii…"_ teriaknya kembali

Sang namja yang merasa mengenal nama tersebut mencoba membalik arah. Mencari asal muasal teriakan tersebut.

"_siapa…?"_ tanyanya bingung dan kembali membalikan badan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

_"hyuuuung…"_ teriak kyuhyun lagi, namja itu tak menghiraukan panggilan tersebut. karena bukan namanya yang dipanggil.

**#grab**

Sungmin kaget saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Teman kampusnya saja tidak pernah memeluknya seperti ini. hanya orang tuanya saja dan adiknya yang dapat memeluknya.

Sungmin mendorong pelan namja yang bernama kyuhyun tersebut dan menatap bingung namja yang berada didepannya kini._ "siapa…?"_ tanyanya bingung

_"hyung, kau tidak mengenalku…?'_ jawabnya juga bingung

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah dia pernah bertemu namja ini atau apa dia pernah berteman dengan namja ini?

_"maaf anda siapa…?"_ tanyanya lagi karena dia sama sekali tak mengenalnya.

_"Yakkk.. Hyung, kau kejam sekali.. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, Kekasihmu yang kau tinggal pergi tiga tahun lamanya.."_ suaranya meninggi

_"Cho Kyuhyun…?'_"ulangnya bingung

_"Cho Kyuhyun…"_

_"Cho Kyuhyun…?"_

Sungmin terus mengingat nama tersebut sambil meremas rambutnya.

_**Deg~ Deg~ Deg**_

_"siallll…"_ rintihnya sakit memegang dadanya . sakit atau jatungnya yang memberi respon sesuatu padanya.

_"Arghht…"_ sungmin menjerit tertahan mencengkram dadanya makin kuat.

_**Hyung nama namja itu Cho kyuhyun,jaga dia untukku hyung, kumohon…**_

_"hyung kau baik-baik saja…"_ Tanya kyuhyun khawatir dan membantu sungmin untuk bangun dan duduk dikursi taman dikampusnya

Sungmin menyingkirkan lengan kyuhyun yang berada dipinggangnya_.. "mian.."_ ucapnya singkat

_"hyung.. kau jahat, kenapa kau lupa padaku.."_

Sungmin dan kyuhyun duduk dibangku taman dikampusnya tersebut. sungmin memandang heran namja didepannya ini, sama dengan sungmin, kyuhyun juga bingung memandang sungmin.

_"hyung…"_ panggilnya lagi

_"hyung…"_

_"Lee Sungmini…"_ teriak kyuhyun akhirnya.

Sungmin tersenyum, dirinya baru menyadari bukan namanya yang dipangilnya. Bukan dirinya juga yang seharusnya dicari namja ini.

_"cho kyuhyun.."_ panggilnya memastikan

_"hyung, kau ingat…"_

_"aku bukan Lee Sungmini…"_ jawabnya singkat dan berdiri dari bangku tersebut meninggalkan kyuhyun yang melongo atas jawaban namja didepannya tadi

_"kau bilang kau bukan lee sungmini…?"_ ucap kyuhyun pelan. _"TERUS KAU SIAPA…?"_ teriak kyuhyun yang merasa dipermainkan.

Sungmin terus berjalan meninggalkan namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut. berusaha tidak mendengar suara teriakan cho kyuhyun ditaman kampus tersebut

_"Ughtt…"_ sungmin memegang kembali dadanya.

_"Lee Sungmini…"_ ucapnya tertahan dan airmata jatuh begitu saja di pipi mulusnya

_**Cho Kyuhyun namanya, Hyung harus ingat yah, Janji. Jaga dia untukku. Janji hyung, berikan kelingkingmu padaku, ppali…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk tertunduk di gundukan tanah berwarna coklat yang sudah ditumbuhi rerumputan rapi. Tangannya meraba sesuatu dibatu nisan yang terukir sebuah nama.

_**LEE SUNGMINI**_

_**R.I.P**_

_**01-01-2929**_

_**03-02-2947**_

_"Hiks…"_ tangisannya tumpah. Saat dirinya mengenang nama yang sudah tenang dibawah sana.

_"mini…"_ lirihnya sedih

_"mini…."_

_"mini…"_

_"mini dia datang, apa yang harus kulakukan padanya…"_ tanyanya pada sungmini yang sudah pasti tidak akan mendapat jawaban.

_"Tuan muda, langit sudah mendung. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku tidak ingin tuan muda sakit…"_ Ucap seseorang yang selalu menjaga sungmin

_"ne paman…"_ sungmin berjalan gontai meninggalkan gundukan tanah tersebut.

Lee Sungmin dan Lee Sungmini, namja kembar yang dilahirkan didunia ini. bentuk tubuh,Fisik , suara dan semuanya sama. Semua orang akan susah membedakannya. Namja cantik yang terlahir dalam rahim yang sama, namja yang memiliki warisan kecantikan dari sang umma.

Tapi yang membedakannya sifatnya. Sungmin yang kuat dan tegar, tapi sungmini yang penakut dan lemah. Sungmin dan Sungmini sama-sama ceria. Tapi sungmin lebih tertutup, sungmin dianggap hyung karena lahir lebih dahulu.

kondisi fisik mereka berbeda. Dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama, hanya saja sungmin memiliki penyakit jantung sejak kecil, sungmini kondisi fisiknya lebih buruk dari sungmin. Paru-paru, dan ginjal bermasalah . Tapi jantungnya lebih baik dari sungmin.

**-Flask Back-**

_**Inggris 2947**_

**Sungmin berlari dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit terkenal di inggris, jantungnya sudah dipastikan tidak stabil. Terus berlari dan berlari**

**_"tuan muda, jangan berlari seprti itu. Jantungmu tuan…"_ ucap seseorang mengejar sungmin dengan sangat khawatir**

**_"paman.. mini, Aku takut…"_ jawabnya dengan terus berlari.**

**#Brak**

**_Hosh~Hosh~Hosh~_**

**Sungmin mendorong pintu ruang perawatan tersebut dengan keras dan langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan bersandar pada dinding ruangan tersebut.**

**_"Umma, Appa… Mini kenapa…? "_ tanyanya dengan mata yang sudah memerah_. "tuan muda…"_ sang paman membantu Sungmin berdiri saat sungmin jatuh terkulai.**

**_"Ming.." _sang umma memeluk anaknya dengan erat.**

**_"Ming…"_ panggilnya lagi dan terus memeluk erat anaknya tersebut.**

**_"Umma, Appa… Mini kenapa..?" _tanyanya lagi dan menangis dipelukan ummanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sesuai saran dari keluarga, sungmin dan sungmini saat berusia empat belas tahun mereka harus dipisahkan. Umma dan appa dengan berat hati memindahkan sungmin tinggal dengan neneknya di inggris. Umma dan appanya yang merawat sungmini yang fisiknya lemah. Agar bisa terfokus, sedangkan di inggris sungmin tidak suka mendapat perawan khusus untuk jantungnya. Sungmin lebih bisa menjaga tubuhnya.**

**Ikatan batin mereka sangat kuat. Saat sungmini tubuhnya melemah maka sang nenek akan menghubungi umma sungmin mengatakan sungmin sakit. ikatan batin mereka jugalah yang bisa melindungi satu sama lain, tapi karena berbagai alasan sungmin mengalah untuk berpisah dengan adik kesayangannya tersebut.**

**_"Hiks, Ming.."_ tangisnya tiba-tiba**

**Semua keluarga yang berada disana terkejut saat sungmini sadar dari komanya. Sungmini dilarikan dari rumah sakit korea ke inggris untuk mendapat penanganan lebih lanjut. tubuhnya makin melemah dan semuanya sudah menyerahkan ke dokter yang terbaik disana.**

**_Leukemia, penyakit yang terdeteksi ditubuh adiknya sekarang. Stadium akhir_**

**_sungmin tertohok mendengar penderitaan yang berada ditubuh adiknya sekarang._**

**_"Mini.. kau sadar, kau rindu padaku. Aku rindu padamu. Min.."_ airmata jatuh dengan deras dipipi sungmin, bagaimana bisa adiknya tiba-tiba divonis leukemia stadium akhir.**

**_"lihat, aku sudah ada didepanmu. .."_ sungmin terus berbicara pada adik kembarnya.**

**_"apa yang sakit, mana, dimana sayang…" _ucapnya dengan membelai rambut adiknya yang menipis.**

**_"katakan padaku min,katakan.."_ sungmin terus bertanya pada adiknya tersebut**

**_"ming, aku sudah gak kuat.."_ ucapnya pelan**

**_"bodoh…"_jawabnya kesal. _"kau mau meninggalkanku…?"_ tanyanya. Mini menggelengkan kepalanya_. "tidak, aku, aku, aku tidak tahu"_ jawabnya lemah dan ambigu**

**_Beberapa hari kemudian…_**

**Sungmin terpaksa dirawat akibat jatungnya tiba-tiba melemah, tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Satu ruangan dua tempat tidur. Sungmin menangis, melihat adiknya yang menahan rintihan disekujur tubuhnya. Sungmin melepas infusnya paksa, saat dilihatnya anggota keluarganya sedang sibuk diluar ruangan. Sungmin duduk disamping adiknya.**

**Sungmini terbangun dan tersenyum…**

**_"hyung…"_ pannggilnya dan melepas oksigen dimulutnya. Sungmin menggeleng.**

**_"hmm.."_ jawab sungmin membelai rambut kembarannya. Sungmin seperti melihat dirinya sendiri, seperti cermin didepannya kini.**

**_"hyung, sungmin hyung.."_ panggilnya lagi**

**_"tumben kau sopan padaku…" _tanyanya dengan senyuman dipaksakan**

**_"uh, menyebalkan.."_ jawab sang adik dengan tersenyum susah**

**_"Cho Kyuhyun…"_ ucapnya begitu saja**

**"_siapa..?_**

**"…."**

**_"siapa..?"_ tanya sungmin lagi**

**_"Cho Kyuhyun, dia kekasihku hyung…"_ senyumnya sumingrah**

**_"kau tidak memberitahuku…"_**

**"…" mini hanya tersenyum kecut**

**_"jaga dia untukku hyung, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. hyung harus jaga dia "_**

**_"kenapa mesti aku…?"_ tanyanya bingung**

**_"Hyung, kumohon.."_**

**_"kenapa..?"_ Tanya sungmin lagi**

**_"aku harus pergi hyung.."_ jawabnya sepontan tapi bisa membuat jantung sungmin copot dari tempatnya.**

**"hyung.."**

**"…" sungmin memejamkan matanya**

**_"biarkan aku memberikan sum-sum tulang belakangku untukmu.."_ ucapnya yakin**

**_"percuma.."_**

**_"kau tidak percaya padaku.."_Tanya Sungmin kesal**

**"…"**

**Mereka berdua terdiam**

**"_Aku yang akan menyerahkan jantungku padamu.."_ ucap Mini dengan tersenyum senang**

**_"Pabo..aku tak mau.."_**

**_"hyung, demi aku.."_**

**_"buat apa..?"mendingan aku saja yang pergi.."_**

**_"Hyung…"_ rengek Mini lagi membuat Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan airmatanya**

**_"hmm.._**

**_"janji.."_**

**_"janji apa..?"_Tanya Sungmin kembali**

**_"janji jaga dia untukku hyung.."_**

**_"kalau aku tak bisa..?"_ Tanya Sungmin**

**_"kau bisa.. jaga dia untukku…"_**

**"…" Sungmin kembali terdiam dan memeluk adiknya ini dengan erat.**

**_"dia namja.."_**

**_"MWO.."_ Sungmin benar-benar kaget**

**_"kekasihku namja, dia adik kelasku.."_**

**_"kau gila.."_ jawab Sungmin _"aku bukan gay.."_ lanjutnya**

**"…" sungmini tersenyum paksa karena kepribadian mereka yang berbeda.**

**_"aku tahu…"_ jawab Mini _"tapi bisakah kau menjaga dia untukku, dia sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan persyaratan yang ku minta."_**

**_"syarat..? syarat apa?"_ Tanya Sungmin bingung dan tidak mengerti**

**_"aku akan bertemu dengan dia lagi jika dia berhasil meloncat kelas dan masuk bersama di universitas pilihan aku… aku ingin bersamanya" _jawab mini _"Dia sekarang berada dijepang, dan kami berjanji akan bertemu kembali saat masuk universitas…"_**

**_"kalau gitu kau harus bertanggung jawab…"_**

**_"aku tidak bisa hyung.. uhuk..."_ Mini terbatuk sangat keras, tiba-tiba darah segar keluar dari mulutnya banyak.**

**_"Hiks, Sss-`aa-kiit hyung…"_ tangisnya tumpah.. "Hiks.."**

**Sungmin mengenggam erat tangan adiknya ingin, dia takut kahilangan adik tersayangannya tersebut, apalagi mendengar rintihannya sungmin benar-benar tidak tega. Sungmin menekan tombol pemanggil khusus diruangan tersebut.**

**_"berikan jari kelingkingmu padaku, ppali…"_ ucapnya disela-sela akhir hidupnya.**

**Sungmin memberikan jari kelingkingnya_. "hyung sudah berjanji, aku bisa tenang sekarang.."_ sambil menutup matanya.**

**_"Sungmini.. arghtt"_ sungmin meremas dadanya dan mengenggam erat tangan adiknya . _"_**

**_Jangan pergi mini, Jangaaaaaaaaaaannn…" _teriaknya**

**_#DEG_**

**Sungmin tersadar dari tidur panjangannya, dua minggu dirinya mengalami koma. Terakhir dirinya ingat saat seseorang berpakaian hijau menyuntikan sesuatu ketangannya. Berada diruangan tertutup dengan lampu putih yang menyilaukan di matanya. Dingin dan menyeramkan ruangan tersebut.**

**Setengah memorinya terhapus, akibat guncangan dalam otaknya.**

**_"Ught.."_**

-**Flask Back Off-**

_"mini, aku sudah ingat semuanya. Kenapa kamu pergi meninggalkanku dan kenapa kau memberikan jantung ini padaku, hey, kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab ya? apa kau ingin terus bersamamu, kau mengganggu kehidupanku…"_ ucapnya bermonolog di bingkai foto mereka berdua saat sungmin dan sungmini masih bersama, sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Mungkin kesal.

_"kenapa jantung ini terus bedetak kencang saat namja yang bernama kyuhyun itu berada di sekitarku, kau rindu padanya..? temuilah. Kenapa harus aku yang menanggung bebannya.."_ terus bermonolog dan menumpahkan kekesalan

_**Hyung kau pasti akan mencintai dirinya, jantung itu sudah milikmu…**_

_"apa-apaan ini…"_ sungmin mencengkram dadanya.

**LEE TWINS**

**.**

**.**

_"jadi kau siapa…? Cepat jelaskan.."_ kyuhyun menarik sungmin ke tepi sungai jauh dari kampus mereka

"…." Sungmin terdiam jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang

_"jelaskan padaku…"_ ucap kyuhyun dengan penuh kekesalan Kyuhyun memandang sungmin yang terdiam di depannya. Dadanya berdetak dengan kencang sama saat dirinya berada didekat sungmini.

_"aku sudah katakan, aku bukan sungmini…"_ akhirnya diucapkan sungmin

_"jadi dimana dia sekarang, cepat katakan…"_ kyuhyun mulai gerah dengan sungmin yang terdiam didepannya

_"kau mau bertemu dengannya..?"_ Tanya sungmin _"bisakah kau sopan padaku, aku lebih tua darimu.." _ucap sungmin dengan mempoutkan bibirnya yang berbentuk M, sexy sekali.

_"Cantik…"_ ucap kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

_"tidak mau, aku satu tingkat denganmu…"_ jawab kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungmin hanya diam.

Sungmin menarik kyuhyun tiba-tiba, tangannya mengenggam erat tangan kyuhyun. pikiran sungmin menjadi kacau_. "kenapa, kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu saat seperti ini, ini ulahmu mini…?" _tanyanya dalam hati dan bingung.

Kyuhyun ikut mengenggam tangan sungmin dengan erat, ada desiaran aneh pada tubuhnya. Padahal dirinya baru saja mengenggam tangan sungmin hari ini, dulu sungmini yang selalu mengenggam tangannya dengan erat dan bersandar padanya.

Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil sport putihnya dan melaju mobilnya dengan cepat saat dilihatnya wan hitam sudah berkumpul di langit. Mereka terdua terdiam didalam mobil, bingung untuk berkata. Ada yang ingin dijelaskan sungmin pada kyu, tapi biarlah kyuhyun tahu terlebih dahulu setelah ini dia akan bercerita tantang adikknya.

_"jadi kau siapa..?"_ ucap kyuhyun merasa sunyi didalam mobil ini

"…" sungmin hanya diam, enggan untuk menjawab.

_"mereka bilang kau Lee Sungmin, kau siapanya.. kau merubah namamu, kau mengalami amnesia ya..?kau sengaja melupakanku…?"_ Tanya kyuhyun yang ingin mendapat jawaban dari sungmin

_"ne, aku lee sungmin.."_ jawab sungmin masih terfokus pada arah jalan

_"terus dimana sungmini, apa hubunganmu dengannya. Kau sama saja, kau pasti mau menipuku, keu melanggar janjimu bertemu denganku, kau sungguh kejam mini, kejam…"_ ucap kyuhyun terus menerus

_"kau kejam…"_ ucapnya lagi mentap sungmin dalam-dalam, tangan kyuhyun mengepal

Sungmin meremas dadanya kembali.

Sungmin berhenti di sebuah parkiran, sebuah makam yang terletak di ata bukit. Mereka yang membawa mobil harus memakirkan mobilnya dibawah bukit dan harus berjalan jika ingin masuk kearea pemakaman.

_"tempat apa ini..?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, dia tahu ini tempat pemakaman. Tapi kenapa namja lee ini membawanya ketempat ini.

_"kau akan tahu…"_ Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun kembali dan mempercepat jalannya

_"jelaskan padaku…"_ suara Kyuhyun agak keras, Sungmin terus menarik Kyuhyun

Langit semakin gelap, Sungmin takut sebelum sampai diatas bukit hujan akan menemui mereka terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin berjalan tertatih , mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya. Sungmin melihat sekelilingnya, dibawah bukit tersebut banyak rumah penduduk. Sungmin berfikir jika hujan akan datang mungkin dia bisa meneduh ditempat itu.

_**Kyuhyun tidak akan kuat dingin…**_

_"hey, kau terus menarikku.."_ ucap Kyuhyun menyadarkan pikiran Sungmin

_"diamlah…"_ jawab Sungmin ketus

Mereka berdua tiba dimakan tersebut. kyuhyun membatu, suaranya tidak keluar. Memandang nanar Nissan didepannya, benarkah didepannya tersebut makam orang yang dicintainya. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk disamping makam tersebut, dirinya masih belum percaya. Benarkah, benarkan ini makam lee sungmini? Tanyanya diotaknya.

_"kau pasti bohong, tidak mungkin ini sungmini…" _Tanya Kyuhyun , dadanya menjadi sesak

_"dia adikku, dia sudah tertidur dengan damai.."_ jawab Sungmin. _"tiga tahun yang lalu, saat dirimu berada dijepang.." _lanjutnya.

_"KAU BOHONG…"_ teriak Kyuhyun dengan marah dan memandang Sungmin dengan tajam

_"apa aku terlihat seperti berbohong dihadapanmu, lihat aku. Apa aku sama dengan sungmini, apa gunanya aku berbohong padamu.."_ jawab Sungmin dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"…."

_"leukemia stadium akhir…" lanjut_ Sungmin _"bahkan dia mengucap namamu sebelum pergi, tapi kau tidak disana mendampinginya…" _

"…."

_"kau memang kekasih bodoh, kenapa kau tidak mencarinya, kenapa kau malah sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri dijepang, apa adikku tidak berharga di sampingmu…"_ Tanya sungmin dengan marah

_"aku, aku , aku.."_ ucap Kyuhyun mengulang-ulang. _"aku memang bodoh, aku memang bodoh.. puas kau sekarang.."_ jawab Kyuhyun kembali dengan suara meninggi, airmatanya mengalir tiba-tiba.

"…" Sungmin terdiam

_"itu persyaratan mini jika aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.."_ suara Kyuhyun pelan_. "Mini mengatakan padaku syarat yang harus kulakukan jika ingin bertemu denganku, dan syarat lainnnya aku tidak boleh menghubunginya sampai syarat yang dimintanya terpenuhi, ujian cinta katanya.." K_yuhyun tertunduk mengenggam rumput dimakam tersebut.

_"inikah ujian cinta.. dia penipu,sungmini penipu…"_ Kyuhyun menangis terisak disamping makam tersebut.

"…." Sungmin terdiam, dirinya bisa merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun atas adiknya. Bukankah Sungmin hampir sama dengan Kyuhyun ditinggal dengan orang yang paling dicintainya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar menyayangi mini, dirinya benar-benar menepati janjinya dan persyaratan yang diminta Mini padanya. Tapi saat syarat itu terpenuhi, dirinya merasa kecewa. Kyuhyun ditingalkan olehnya. Bahkan untuk selama-lamanya

_"Kyu, minahe…"_ ucap Sungmin dengan airmatanya. _"Mianhe…"_

_"kenapa harus kau yang meminta maaf, harusnya Mini yang meminta maaf padaku.."_ jawab Kyuhyun memajamkan matanya dan sakit tak tertahan dihatinya.

_"mMianhe.. "_

_"Mianhe,, itu ucapan Mini yang pasti akan diucapkannya jika dia mendengar kepedihan hatimu… aku bisa merasakan kepedihanmu dan kepedihan dirinya, karena aku saudara kembarnya."_ Ucap sungmin

"…" Kkyuhyun terdiam memandang Sungmin dengan airmata yang menggenang dimatanya, buram. Walaupun buram Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin dan Sungmini sama-sama serupa.

"Kyu… Hiks" Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya, Sungmin berlari kerah Kyuhyun. entah kenapa dirinya ingin sekali memeluk Kyuhyun, memeluk erat Kyuhyun didekapannya._"Kyu.."_ Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat, merasakan tubuh mereka berdua bergetar. Kyuhyun menangis dipelukan Sungmin, menangis dengan keras.

**#cetar**

Petir tiba-tiba diatas langit

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya, awan hitam sudah sangat pekat diatasnya. Sungmin tidak suka hujan, karena hujan menimbulkan Bau tanah, bau yang diingatnya tentang adikknya yang merasakan kedinginan digundukan tanah tersebut.

Sungmin merasakan itu, Mini dibawah sana sendiri. Jikakalau dia bisa, ingin dirinya bersatu dengan adiknya memeluknya erat agar adiknya merasakan kehangatan didalam sana.

_"hujan…"_ Sungmin menadahkan tangannya

_"Kyu hujan…" _

_**Kyuhyun tidak akan kuat dingin…**_

_"kyu kita turun sekarang.."_ perintah Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun tidak memberi respon. Dirinya masih terhanyut dalam dukanya.

_"Kyu… cepat" S_ungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan tarikan Sungmin

_"aku disini saja.."_ ucapnya

_"Kyu, kita turun…"_ perintah Sungmin lagi

_"KALAU KAU MAU PERGI, PERGILAH, JANGAN MENUNGGUKU…"_ teriak Kyuhyun dengan kesal

Sungmin terdiam, kaget mendengar teriakan seperti itu_."tapi Kyu, ini hujan.. aku takut kau dingin.."_

_**Deg~**_

Kyuhyun merasakan Mini, merasakan didepannya kini adalah Mini kekasihnya.

Tapi kemudian tersadar kembali bukan mini didepannya kini, hanya kembaran mini kekasihnya tersebut.

_"hiks… huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_" Kyuhyun kembali menangis dan teriak sekeras-kerasnya, masa bodoh kalau ini adalah makam.

_"kKyu…"_

**#Zrthhhhh**

Hujan membahasi mereka berdua, sungmin menggigil kedinginan. Sungmin akan sakit, entahlah. Dirinya hanya berfikir Kyuhyun sekarang. Dirinya tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian ditempat ini. Sama dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang tidak kuat dingin, terlebih lagi hanya menggunakan kaos tipis. Tubuhnya bergetar.

_"Kyu.."_ kau pucat sekali, Sungmin menutup mulutnya.

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun dan membopong Kyuhyun dengan tangan dipundaknya. Kyuhyun terdiam saat sungmin menariknya. Tubuhnya sudah lemas, dingin menusuk tulangnya.

Sungmin terus memapah Kyuhyun turun dari bukit. saat dilihatnya ada rumah dibawah bukit dan tidak mungkin dia terus berjalan ke parkiran. Sungmin meneduh, mencari tempat untuk meneduh walaupun tubuh mereka berdua sudah basah.

_"Sungmin.."_ sapa seseorang saat sungmin memapah Kyuhyun

_"Yesung hyung…"_ jawab Sungmin karena mengenal sosok namja tersebut.

_"ini rumah orangtuaku Ming, aku saja membersihkannya, aku ingin kembali ke rumah ternyata hujan dan melihat dirimu. Kenapa temanmu.."_ ucap Yesung itu bertubi-tubi dan khawatir melihat Kyuhyun mengigil.

_"hyung bisa aku meminjam rumahmu, aku tidak mungkin pulang dengan keadaan basah begini dan temanku juga.."_ jawab Sungmin

_"ne, pakailah. Aku akan menyerahkan kunci ini padamu, aku harus kembali kerumah, Ryeowook sakit.."_

_"Wookie sakit..?"_ Tanya Sungmin ikut khawatir. _"katakan padanya, aku akan mengunjunginya dan cepatlah sembuh.." _ucap Sungmin tulus

_"ne.."_ Yesung menyerahkan kunci tersebut dan mengangkat payungnya

_"Sungmin, tapi dirumah ini tidak ada baju. Hanya selimut didalam lemari, kau bisa menggunakannya… "_ ucap Yesung_. "Oh ia , tidak ada kompor, hanya ada sekotak lilin dan caku.."_ ucapnya tersenyum polos

_"Hah, tidak apa-apa hyung.. gomawo.."_ sungmin membungkukan badannya dan yesung sudah berjalan menembus hujan

_"dingin…"_ ucap kyuhyun

_"Kyu, sadarlah…"_

_"dingin sungmin, dingin…"_ ucap kyuhyun lagi

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, Kyuhyun menyebut namanya. Salah dengarkah dia..?

Kyuhyun sadar karena orang didepannya kini adalah Sungmin, bukan Sungmini.

_"dingin…"_

Sungmin membaringkan kyuhyun dikasur lantai tersebut, Sungmin khawatir. Kasur lantai tersebut apa bisa menghangatkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin berlari kesana-kemari, seperti kekasih yang mengkhawatirkan pasangannya.

Sungmin membawa selimut tebal, dan berfikir apa dia meletakkan langsung saja selimut itu ditubuh basah Kyuhyun atau harus membuka baju Kyuhyun. Sungmin berfikir cukup lama.

Haruskah dia membuka baju kyuhyun, haruskah dia melihat tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa sehelai baju.

_"huaahh.."_teriaknya frustasi

_"aku tidak gay tidak sepertimu Mini, seharusnya aku biasa saja saat melihat tubuhnya.."_ ucap Sungmin frustasi

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

**Mohon Tinggalkan Jejak**

**Hargailah karya Author Abal-abal ini... ^^~**

**Gomawo**

Nb:

_perbedaan panggilan SUNGMIN : MING kalau SUNGMINI : MINI_

_gak mungkin dong Sungmin jadi dua (trus kenapa authornya bikin dua? entahlah), jadi cukup ada satu Sungmin, Kyuhyun puas kok._


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : KYUMIN (KYUHYUN & SUNGMIN)**

**tentu saja YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**Typo selalu begitu kan, maafkan aku saja. ^^ Mianhae**

**Rate : M**

**Sungmin selalu milik Kyuhyun,begitu juga kyuhyun. tidak ada yang boleh menentangnya!**

**walaupun KyuMin bukan milik aku, FF ini milik aku ya..Deal!**

**Menerima Komentar tapi engga menerima makian.. ~^^**

**NO COPAS OK!**

**Copyright: Chan**

* * *

><p><em>Happy Reading…<em>

**LEE TWINS**

::::::::::::::::

Sebelumnya

::::::::::::::::

.

_Haruskah dia membuka baju Kyuhyun, haruskah dia melihat tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa sehelai baju._

_"huaahh.."teriaknya frustasi_

_"aku tidak gay tidak sepertimu Mini, seharusnya aku biasa saja saat melihat tubuhnya.." ucap Sungmin frustasi_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-LEE TWINS 2-**

**.**

**.**

_"baiklah, aku akan membuka bajunya. Tapi bajuku juga basah. Aishh, masa disini tidak ada baju, rumah sebesar ini.."_ ucap Sungmin bermonolog dan menghentakan kakinya.

_"aishh… anak ini sudah kutarik, supaya tidak terkena hujan. Sekarang dia menggigil, kenapa aku harus yang direpotkan.."_ ucapnya kesal.

.

_"dingin…"_

_"dingin,kau bilang dingin? dingin itu salahmu.." _jawab Sungmin kesal

Sungmin akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka baju Kyuhyun satu persatu.

.

_**#DEG**_

Wajah Sungmin merona merah, melihat tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun yang terbentuk. Jantungnya berdetak kencang

_"Sungmin, kau harus kuat. Buka bajunya dan selimuti dirinya…"_ ucap Sungmin sendiri.

.

_**Deg~ Deg~ Deg~**_

_"ah aku bisa jadi gay kalau begini.."_ ucapnya spontan. "_ini gara-garamu Mini, kau gila…"_ ucapnya kesal.

Sungmin melihat bibir Kyuhyun yang menjadi putih pucat dan tubuhnya bergetar karena dingin.

_"kau bodoh, kau tahu bodoh…?"_ ucap Sungmin lagi didepan Kyuhyun, tentu Kyuhyun diam saja. Mati rasa buatnya untuk membalas jawaban pertanyaan Sungmin, tubuhnya diawang-awang kesadaran.

.

_**Deg~Deg~Deg**_

Sungmin membuka baju Kyuhyun dan menyingkirkan baju tersebut dan membuka celana bagian bawah Kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia juga ragu, apa perlu membuka celana bagian bawah tersebut…

Tapi lebih baik begitu, membuka semuanya dan menyelimuti Kyuhyun.

_"Omo…"_ Sungmin menutup mulutnya karena baru saja melihat bagian bawah Kyuhyun, dengan cepat dirinya membuka celana tersebut dan menutup tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimutnya.

_"selesai.."_ ucapnya terseyum puas dan berlari lagi mencari sekotak lilin dan ingin meletakan lilin-lilin tersebut didekat dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga merasa dingin.

.

Sungmin menaruh lilin-lilin itu ditempat yang agak jauh darinya, takut bisa membakar rumah ini jika diletakan dekat dirinya. takut tersenggol oleh dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Setelah meletakan hampir dua puluh batang lilin, Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun. tentu tidak masuk kedalam selimut Kyuhyun, dirinya sekarang menjadi takut membayangkannya.

Sungmin merasakan pusing mendadak, dan dadanya terasa nyeri.

_"ya Tuhan, apalagi sekarang. Aku lelah.. " _Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ikut terlarut dalam tidurnya disamping Kyuhyun. "Mini-ah" ucapnya kecil dan menggigil

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun, tubuhnya masih merasakan dingin. Dilihatnya Sungmin masih menggunakan baju yang basah dan tertidur disamping dirinya. dilihatnya dengan lekat dan diusapnya pipi dan kening Sungmin, panas.

_"Sungmin…"_ panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menggeliat tak menentu. Dari satu lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

_"Ming,kamu mimisan.."_ Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sungmin dan menghapus darah segar dari hidung Sungmin.

_"Ming mendekat padaku…"_ perintah Kyuhyun.

_"Ughtt.."_ Sungmin menggeliat, matanya terasa berat dan lagi Kyuhyun terus menyuruhnya. Menggeser tubuhnya saja berat buatnya.

.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bangun dan terkaget dilihatnya tubuhnya polos tanpa baju.. _"omo…"_ ucapnya kaget dan tak menghiraukan tubuhnya, dirinya sekarang khawatir melihat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam selimutnya dan memberanikan diri membuka baju Sungmin, terlintas dalam pikirannya saat dirinya pernah merasakan tubuh Sungmini, adik kembar Sungmin.

Saat membuka baju Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat tato ukiran kecil didada kiri Sungmin yang bertulisakan , Lee Sungmini. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

.

Tangan Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang ingin membuka seluruh bajunya. _"kau ingin mati juga…?"_ ucap Kyuhyun asal. Sungmin pasrah, ingin sekali dia menatap Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan tatapan mematikan agar Kyuhyun tahu dia tak suka saat kyuhyun membuka bajunya.

_"diamlah.."_ ucap Kyuhyun sesuka hati dan membuat namja bernama Lee Sungmin ini polos sama dengannya. Dan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

_"ughtt.."_ suara Sungmin kembali

.

Kyuhyun merasa terpesona melihat tubuh Sungmin yang polos. Tubuh Sungmin yang sangat halus, putih bersih ,sedikit berisi dan jangan lupa melihat bibir pink yang berbetuk M tersebut yang sedikit terbuka.

_Salahkah dia mengangguminya?_

Kyuhyun merasakan desiran aneh, dirinya tidak pernah tidur selain dengan Sungmini. Tapi sekarang dia berbaring dengan polos dengan Sungmin yang hampir sama dengan Sungmini. Salahkah?

Sungmin merasakan kehangatan saat tubuh Kyuhyun menyentuh kulitnya. Hangat dan nyaman.

_Sesuatu akan terjadi, benarkah?_

Iblish dari tubuh yang mana yang keluar, mereka berdua dalam selimut yang sama. Saling memeluk satu –sama lain.

_Siapa yang memulai, entahlah._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun meraup bibir Sungmin yang membuatnya menggoda, bibir M yang sedikit terbuka. Pertama hanya mengecupnya, kemudian menekan bibir yang berbentuk M tersebut. mengulum bibir tersebut yang terasa dingin dan manis.

Sungmin mengerang kecil saat lidah Kyuhyun mencoba masuk kedalam gua hangatnya. Mengabsen sesuatu didalam sana. Lidah Kyuhyun yang terlalu mahir, menyusup masuk kedalam dan mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk ikut serta, tapi lidah Sungmin terasa kelu untuk ikut dalam pertempuran tersebut_._

_"ennggh, ahh~ Kyuhh~~~.."_ ucapnya masih memejamkan mata

.

Lidah itu terus menerobos dan mencoba mengajak lidah didalam sana merasakan kenikmatannya. _"ahhh~~ouhh~"_ desah Sungmin lagi.

Saat itu Sungmin memberanikan diri ikut serta memainkan lidahnya, ikut berperang dan menjerat lidah Kyuhyun. tubuhnya menegang merasakan sensasi aneh didirinya. Saat pertempuran lidah tersebut saliva mereka saling bertukar.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kecupan-kecupan panas di bibir yang menggoda tersebut. bibirnya turun ke leher mulus Sungmin yang putih menggoda, mengecap dan menandai leher tersebut atas kepemilkannya. _"Ouhh, Kyuhh apa yang ahh~ ahhh~~ kau lakukan…"_ ucap Sungmin protes

.

Tangan Kyuhyun turun mencari tonjolan kecil menggoda, nipple pink yang sudah menegang. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun memelintir nipple tersebut. _"Uhhh~, Kyuhh…~"_ desahnya kembali.

.

Bibir Kyu bermain di nipple Sungmin yang satunya, menggigit dan membasi nipple tersebut dengan salivanya. Menggigit dan terus menggigit_…"Ahh~, ahh~, ahh~,ahh~ "_ desah Sungmin sesuai dengan tempo Kyuhyun menggigit nipplenya

_"Sungmin, aku menginginkanmu.. izinkan aku.."_ mohon Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh nafsu.

Sungmin membuka matanya berat dan terdiam, tidak mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun. tapi dia sudah terhipnotis dalam lubang gelap Kyuhyun. menolak, apa dia bisa? Mungkin pasrah terdengar lebih baik.

.

_"Arghttt….."_ teriak Sungmin mencengkram kasur lantai tersebut. _"Ahhh,,Kyuhh~~ Kyuhh~, ohhh~" s_aat Kyuhyun memijat junornya dengan keras dan mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat.

"_kyuhh, Kumohonn.. tidakk, kyuhhh~~~ ahhhh…"_

Sungmin pasrah apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya sekarang, pikirannya terbang kesana kamari. Sekarang yang dia takut adalah saat mereka semua tersadar dalam kegiatan ini, Kyuhyun ingatkah bahwa sekarang ini adalah Sungmin, bukan Sungmini.

.

_"Ahhh~,,ahh~ ouuhh~, lebihh cepat Kyuhhhh~~~~~" _

Kyuhyun memasukan junior Sungmin kedalam mulutnya, junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang karena ulahnya, mengulumnya, memasukan dan mengeluarkan junior Sungmin, seperti lollipop_."Ahh~, nik ahh~ mat kyuhh, ah~, ah~,ah…"_ saat batang junior Sungmin dikulum habis oleh Kyuhyun.

.

Sungmin menegang dan merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

_"Kyuuuhh, aku akan Arghtttt~,ahh~ keluarr…_ " Sungmin menyemburkan benihnya didalam mulut Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menelannya dan menyiksakan didalam mulutnya.

.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin, memasukan sebagian benih Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya Sungmin, Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Merasakan rasa yang sedikit aneh buatnya..

"_Kyuh, tidak enak…_" ujarnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. _" ini sangat manis, manis sekali.."_ ucapnya menggoda

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik kudua kaki Sungmin keatas bahunya, menampakan hole Sungmin yang merekah. Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun mencoba masuk kedalam hole Sungmin.

_"Arghhtt, sa-ssakitt, sakiitt.."_ jeritnya frustasi dan lebih kuat mencengkram kasur tersebut.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan dan tetap memasukan jari kedua dan ketiga.

.

_" Arghtt,, Kyuhhh~ keluarkan,, Arghttt. Ah~~, ini benar-benar sakitt.."_ ucapnya memerintah.

"_hiks, appo.. ssakit kyuh.."_ Sungmin benar-benar menangis. Merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya panas seperti terbakar. Ditambah lagi Kyuhyun memasukan satu lagi jarinya didalam hole Sungmin. Membuat hole tersebut terbuka paksa.

Kyuhyun memainkan ketiga jari tersebut maju mundur, mencari titik kenikmatan. Menumbuk spot Sungmin.

.

_"Hiks,, Ouuhh, ahh~ ah~ ah~yahh, kyuhh, disitu…" _Sungmin sudah merasakan sesuatu kenikmatan.

_Kyuhyun tersenyum puas._

.

Kyuhyun memposisikan juniornya di hole Sungmin, Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Dirinya takut dengan apa yang akan dirasakannya sebentar lagi.

_"Ming… rasakan aku.."_ ucap Kyuhyun lembut, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Saat junior itu masuk kedalam holenya. Sungmin berteriak dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

.

"_argtttttth, kyuhyuuuuuuuuuunnnn~~ hah~ hah~hah, ahhh~~ ssakitt Hiksss,a aa hh~"_ teriaknya keras dan airmata Sungmin berlinang begitu aja.

Kyuhyun menghapus jejak airmata Sungmin, menenangkan Sungmin dalam kecupan-kecupan hangat sekujur tubuhnya.

Tangan kyuhyun kembali memainkan junior Sungmin dan twinsballnya. Mengocoknya dan meremas twinsball tersebut. Sungmin semakain gelinjengan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

.

_"ouhh… Kyuh ahh~…."_

Kyuhyun menggerakan pinggulnya dan mempercepat sodokan juniornya di hole Sungmin.

.

_"Kyuhh, disitu,, ahh~, ahh~ lebih cepat kyu~~ ouhh.."_ Sungmin merasakan terbang kedunia mimpi.

.

_"ouhh…ahh~ ahh~…."_

_"ah.. ah... ahh... ahh~"_

_"ahh~..ah..~ahhh..."_

_._

_"Miniiiii, Sungmini,, kau sempit.. argtthh~~~"_ desah Kyuhyun menimati permainannya.

.

Sungmin tersadar. Kini Kyuhyun menganggap dirinya sungmini, bukan Sungmin dirinya.

_"hiks…" p_erih rasa hatinya, tangisannya kembali tumpah.

.

Menyesal mengingat menyerahkan tubuhnya tersebut, hanya sebagai pelampiasan.

"Kyu, Hentikan… Hiks…"

"Hantikan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Mohon Tinggalkan Jejak<strong>

**Hargailah karya Author Abal-abal ini... ^^~**

**Gomawo**

_**Maaf kalau Lemonnya gagal ^^v**_

_**authornya hanya bisa buat segitu, ga tega Sungmin menderita.. Haha *alasan**_

**_Maaf juga update lama, ada pekerjaan.. hehe_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**Review, Thanks to :**

_**Jissu Kim, nahanakyu, suju fan, Park Soohee,lia jillbelly,HyunMing joo, kyulai, Park Min Rin, Aiden prentist, nobinobi, sixkyu, Lee DeMin, Leeyasmin, MegaKyu,Kim young min,Lovekyumin,Reihan Youngshimi, Cho Ummu Archuleta, beibhy kyuminnie89, Kang Sang Min, Jung young rae, Rima Kyumin Elf ,ReyChukyu,SparKyuAlan,Leeyasmin,Saeko Hichoru, chozhumin, mingming, dian minimin, KyuMinLa, Baby-La.**_

_**.**_

_**balas Review sebagian yah ^^**_

**_-Lanjut author_**

**_~Ini udah lanjut_**

**_._**

**_-Tadi awal baca summary aku pikir ming bakalan ada 2 beneran._**

**_~memang ada dua, tapi ya satunya sudah pergi, hhe kalau Ming ada dua, yang harus dipilih Kyu harusnya sih Sungmin, kalau dua-duanya ih, Kyu ga boleh.. hehe_**

**_._**

**_-Alurnya kecepatan_**

**_~hehe, memang.. authornya buat memang cepat.. selesai the end._**

**_._**

**_-Banyak Typos_**

**_~mianhae chingu, gak terlihat.. *plak, selalu begitu. maaf yaaah :)_**

**_._**

**_-itu summary atau chapt awal? kok panjang?_**

**_~itu chapt awal, summarynya ga da.. langsung buat chapt 1._**

**_._**

**_-aku ketawa pas baca kalimat terakhirmu, cukup satu sungmin aja kyu puas kok.._**

**_~hahaha, Kyu hanya boleh memiliki Sungmin, kalau dua, yeahh.. ke enakan si Kyu. Sungmin kan special.. kk~_**

**_._**

**_-Yesung siapa umin?temennya?Berarti temen Sungmin dari sebelum Sungmin umur 14 tahun kah?_**

**_~tetangganya si kembar, sebelum dan sesudah mereka berpisah, dan setelah Sungmini meninggal tentu saja Sungmin bersama orangtuanya. jadi mereka sudah berteman._**

**_._**

**_-Ini Author mau buat sampai chap berapa ?_**

**_~chapt 3, The End.. hehe ^^_**

**_._**

**_~yang ngenalin diri, salam kenal Cho Ummu Archuleta ^^  
>Chan, 90 line...<em>**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_Chapt 3 :_**

**_"KYUHYUN, AKU TIDAK MAU MENJALIN CINTA DENGAN NAMJA…"_ teriaknya keras, Sungmin tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang mendengar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Main Cast : KYUMIN (KYUHYUN & SUNGMIN)**

**tentu saja YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**Typo selalu begitu kan, maafkan aku saja. ^^ Mianhae**

**Sungmin selalu milik Kyuhyun,begitu juga kyuhyun. tidak ada yang boleh menentangnya!**

**walaupun KyuMin bukan milik aku, FF ini milik aku ya..Deal!**

**Menerima Komentar tapi engga menerima makian.. ~^^**

**NO COPAS OK!**

**Copyright: Chan**

_**ini adalah Chapt terakhir, maaf kalau endingnya gak puas.. ^^ hehe**_

_**maaf juga kelamaan update... :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading…_

**LEE TWINS**

::::::::::::::::

**_Sebelumnya_**

**::::::::::::::::**

_"Miniiiii, Sungmini,, kau sempit.. argtthh~~~"_ desah Kyuhyun menimati permainannya.

.

Sungmin tersadar. Kini Kyuhyun menganggap dirinya sungmini, bukan Sungmin dirinya.

_"hiks…" p_erih rasa hatinya, tangisannya kembali tumpah.

.

Menyesal mengingat menyerahkan tubuhnya tersebut, hanya sebagai pelampiasan.

"Kyu, Hentikan… Hiks…"

"Hantikan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****-LEE TWINS 3 (END)-****

Sungmin terus menghindar saat bertemu Kyuhyun. dirinya takut bertemu namja itu lagi setelah melakukan itu dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin meninggalkan kyuhyun dan terus mengindar.

Sungmin tersadar, bukan nama dirinya dalam ingatan Kyuhyun tapi adiknya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya menyerahkan tubuhnya pada kekasih mantan adiknya, perih rasanya.

Deg~

Sungmin memegang dadanya, firasatnya benar. Kyuhyun pasti ada didekat dirinya, ia harus bisa tidak terlihat oleh Kyuhyun.

.

"_jantungku, ini gara-gara dirimukan Mini…? Kenapa jantung ini berdetak kecang. Kau rindu padanya, kau ingin dirinya. datang temui dirinya, jangan diriku…"_ ucapnya bermonolog menumpahkan kekesalannya.

_"kau puas sekarang…"_ ucapnya frustasi mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

_"jatung bodoh, bodoh…"_ Sungmin memukul dadanya berkali-kali, tidak memikirkan sakitnya seperti apa.

.

.

_"Sungmin"_ panggil seseorang dibelakangnya. Sungmin membalikan badannya, merasa mengenal suara tersebut. "lari…" pikirnya

_"Sungmin…"_ Kyuhyun memeluk erat Sungmin, sangat erat. Mencegah Sungmin lari darinya.

"_lepaskan aku Kyu, lepas…"_ ucap Sungmin ,kerena dia tidak bisa mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun didekapannya.

_"tidak akan…"_ ucap Kyuhyun semakin mendekap tubuh Sungmin_. "mianhae…"_ sambungnya

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun.. "_kenapa, kenapa kau minta maaf…?" T_anya Sungmin bingung.

_"Mianhe…"_ ucapnya _lagi "aku , aku tersadar. Kerena kau mirip dengan Sungmini, aku merasukimu.." _lanjutnya dengan wajah penyesalan.

_"sudah, sudah Kyu, lupakan. Anggap itu musibah.."_ Sungmin enggan mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut.

_"tidak, kau tidak boleh melupakannya.."_

_"kenapa..?"_Tanya Sungmin bingung. _"kita tidak memiliki ikatan, anggap saja itu musibah.."_ ucap Sungmin kembali

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "_aku sadar, dirimu dan Sungmini berbeda. Aku yang bodoh waktu itu…"_

_"beda…? Bukannya dimatamu aku sama saja..?"_ tanya Sungmin. "_anggap saja itu penembus dosa Sungmini padamu…"_

_"tidak ming, kau beda, aku tidak mau…"_

_"..."_

_"Sungmini telah pergi dariku, dia meninggalkanku…"_

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun , namja yang terkenal atas kepintarannya dan ketampanannya sekarang menangis perih saat memeluknya.

_"ming…"_

_"…."_

_"Ming izinkan aku, memiliki hatimu…."_ Ujar Kyuhyun

_"tidak kyu, tidak. Yang kau lihat adalah Sungmini, bukan aku, Sungmin.." j_awab Sungmin cepat

_"ming, izinkan aku…"_

_"tidak kyu, lepasss.."_ Sungmin mulai gerah dan mendorong Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga . Kyuhyun jatuh terhempas ke tanah.

"_YANG KAU LIHAT ITU SUNGMINI, BUKAN DIRIKU…"_ teriak Sungmin marah.

_"Ming beri aku kesempatan…"_ ucap Kyuhyun memohon, matanya menatap permohonon

_"Tidak Kyu, Tidak…"_ Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

_"Ming.."_

_"KYUHYUN, AKU TIDAK MAU MENJALIN CINTA DENGAN NAMJA…"_ teriaknya keras, Sungmin tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang mendengar.

Kyuhyun tertunduk, dirinya memang salah. Sungmin dan Sungmini memang beda. Memaksa orang lain menjadi gay, itu hal aneh bukan?

Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menangis? Tentu tidak. Sakit, hatinya memang sakit tapi dirinya tidak memperdulikan. saat mereka melakukan hubungan Itu, apakah belum menjadi gay? Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama merasakan kenikmatan bukan.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Hari berikutnya...**_

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan, saat dilihatnya Sungmin merangkul yeoja dikampusnya, mesra.

Bahkan saat Sungmin berpapasan dengannya, Sungmin tersenyum. Entahlah, tersenyum untuk apa.

_"Oppa, kau mencintaiku…?" _Tanya yeoja itu saat menggelayut manja di samping Sungmin.

_"tentu…"_ jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

_"cihh…"_ Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya bulat-bulat.

.

.

.

_**Hari berikutnya..**_

Sungmin menggandeng seorang yeoja yang lebih cantik, bahkan Kyuhyun muak saat melihat adegan suap-suapan pasangan tersebut.

_"Chagi, bisa kau suapin Oppa.."_ Tanya Sungmin lembut

_"tentu Oppaku.."_ jawab yeoja itu

Kyuhyun hanya menatap marah pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

_**Hari berikutnya…**_

Haruskah kyuhyun melepas Sungmin

_"oppa, hari ini datang ke apartement aku ya. Aku menunggumu.." _ucap sang yeoja itu berbisik pada sungmin

Sungmin menganggukan kepala.. _" tentu saja…"_ jawab Sungmin menoel pipinya.

.

.

"hyung, kau ingin aku mati sekarang…?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin melintas didepannya.

Sungmin berhenti, membalikan badannya. Menatap tajam namja didepannya ini, mau mengancamnya kah? Atau membuatnya bertekuk lutut buatnya.

"Coba kau katakan sekali lagi…?" Tanya Sungmin marah

_"kau ingin aku mati..?" _Tanya Kyuhyun mengancam

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, mencengkram kerahnya kuat. " KAU MAU MATI, MAU BUNUH DIRI.. LAKUKAN SAJA, KAU BISA BERTEMU SUNGMINI DISANA…!" teriak Sungmin keras.

"LAKUKAN SESUKAMU…" lanjut Sungmin dan mendorong Kyuhyun kuat ke dinding. tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan.

Ketakutan melanda Sungmin, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan itu, apa dirinya tidak akan menyesal. Apa dirinya tidak akan merasa bersalah.

_"SIALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" _teriaknya berlari menuju mobilnya. Ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

.

.

.

_**Hari berikutnya, berikutnya dan bulan berikutnya.**_

Sungmin terus menjadi terkenal dikampusnya, namja yang popular saat ini. banyak yeoja yang ingin mendapatkan hatinya walaupun Cuma sehari. Playboy? Benarkah?

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin..

"_maksudmu apa? "_Tanya Kyuhyun marah

_"maksudku..?"_ tunjuk Sungmin pada dirinya

_"kau sengaja membuatku marah, kau sengaja membuatku hancur setiap hari..?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun

_"hei, aku Lee Sungmin bukan Lee Sungmini.. camkan itu."_ Ucap Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun

_"lihat aku sungmin, tatap mataku."_ Teriak Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin enggan menatap Kyuhyun, ada rasa aneh saat Sungmin berada disampingnya. Menatap Kyuhyun sama saja membuat dadanya sesak.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan Sungmin begitu saja, dirinya yakin Sungmin mencintai dirinya. ego Sungmin melebihi segalanya. Kyuhyun kembali menarik Sungmin, menarik keatas gedung kampus yang berlantai sepuluh tersebut. Sungmin mulai merasakan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

Kyuhyun menciumnya paksa. Mencium sekujur tubuhnya. Dadanya semakin sesak jika Kyuhyun melakukan ini padanya. Apa dia akan diperkosa ditempat ini? Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan.

_"HIKS…"_ Sungmin menangis sekeras-kerasnya saat Kyuhyun lepas kendali atas tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tindakannya, Kyuhyun memang memaksa Sungmin untuk menerima Cinta nya.

Kyuhyun tersadar, Dirinya tidak tega melihat Sungmin yang menangis menatapnya, menangis memohon padanya, menangis menumpahkan kesedihan dan keperihannya. Kyuhyun memang bodoh. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan.

Tapi kalau cinta itu membuat luka buat dirinya, mungkin lebih baik menyerah, menyerah terhadap kehidupan.

.

_"Sungmin.. maafkan aku."_ Ucapnya bersalah

_"Hiks…"_

_"kau menginginkan ini bukan, aku bersatu dengan adikmu. Mati dihadapanmu!" _ucap Kyuhyun nanar_."baiklah…" _

_Sungmin memicingkan matanya._

**_._**

**_#DEG_**

_"…."_

_"jika aku tidak bisa bersamamu, buat apa aku disini..? "_tanyanya pada Sungmin_. "Sungmin,benar bukan..?"_

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia takut hal yang dipikirkannya terjadi.

.

_**Hyung jaga dia untukku…**_

_Semua ingatan tentang adiknya, melintas dipikirannya sekarang. Suara adiknya, tangisan adiknya, permohonan adiknya dan ucapan adiknya._

_Tapi yang lebih sakit adalah hatinya sekarang, hatinya bagi terkoyak oleh pisau yang tajam. Perih, pedih dan berlubang._

_._

_**Hyung kau pasti merasakan juga, jantungmu akan berdetak cepat saat bersamanya. Kau tahu itu cinta…**_

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat. Berjalan mundur menjauh dari Sungmin. Sungmin menatap bingung apa yang ada didepannya

_"Sungmin Hyung, Saranghae…"_ lirihnya kecil

.

**#sreett, srett**

Kyuhyun menggores kedua nadinya dengan pisau lipat tersebut _"ughtt…"_ lirihnya, pedih, sakit dan pusing melandanya sekaligus.

Sungmin keget melihat darah yang keluar dari kedua tangan Kyuhyun, ia ingin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, sakit hatinya melihat Kyuhyun didepannya, menyiksa tubuhnya.

_"Kyu, Kyuhyun…"_ teriak Sungmin saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun mulai oleng

_"JANGAN MENDEKAT…"_ teriak Kyuhyun. _"jatuh dari ketinggian ini, tidak akan sakit. Yang sakit itu hatiku.." _ucap Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun merasakan kesadarannya menurun. Ajalnya menjemputnya sebentar lagi menurutnya.

_"kyu, plase kyu…"_

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, darah segar terus keluar dari kedua nadi tangannya.

_"KYUHYUUUUUUUUUNNN.."_ Teriak sungmin. saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun jatuh terlebih dahulu sebelum menaiki bagian atas gedung tersebut.

.

Sungmin mengambil handphonenya dan memanggil seseorang yang selalu bersamanya walaupun tidak setiap saat.

"PAMAN, CEPAT KE ATAS GEDUNG, PENGGIL BANTUAN MEDIS…."

"CEPAAATTTTTTT PAMAAAANNN…."

"CEPAAATT…"

**Tuuut~**

"_Kyu, bertahan.. kumohon… hiks"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"malaikat maut…."_

_ "….."_

"_Aku dimana…?"_

"_Iblish bodoh…"_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Sungmin belari memeluk Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri. Sungmin merobek bajunya dan mengikat kuat –kuat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang di lukainya sendiri._

_Sungmin merasakan ketakutan saat darah –darah itu masih merembes di ikatan dari bajunya. Utung medis lebih cepat datang._

_Sungmin sendiri tidak menghiraukan, saat tubuhnya merasakan dinginnya diatap gedung tersebut. bajunya yang sudah menjadi bahan pengikat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang terluka._

_Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun bisa selamat…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Taman Rumah Sakit…<em>**

**_._**

"Sudah sembuh kan…? Kalau begitu aku pergi dan cepatlah sembuh…" ucap Sungmin dengan Dingin.

kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin...  
>"jangan pergi…"<p>

"Lepaskan aku Cho Kyuhyun…" ucap Sungmin memerintah.

_"tidak akan ku lepas kali ini, jika kau tidak mengizinkanku.."_

"…" sungmin memandang kyuhyun ,bingung.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin dan membawanya kedadanya. _" apa kau merasakan, jantungku berdetak kencang didekatmu.."_

"…" Sungmin merasakan, detak jantung Kyuhyun memang sangat cepat

_"aku juga bisa merasakan detak jantungmu…"_

_"ini bukan jantungku…"_ jawab Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun

_"bodoh, kerena jantung Sungmini? "_Tanya Kyuhyun

"…" sungmi keget, kenapa Kyuhyun tahu. Sungmin mengaggukan kepalanya.

_"yang memiliki jantung itu sekarang adalah dirimu, bukan Sungmini… "_ kata Kyuhyun

Sungmin tersadar, benar. Karena jantung ini sekarang adalah miliknya bukan milik adiknya.

_"izinkan aku mengejarmu, kalau begitu.."_ ujar Kyuhyun lagi

_"mengejar..?"_ Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Semakin Bingung.

_"ia, aku ingin mengejar hatimu dan aku ingin kau percaya bahwa Lee Sungmin lah yang aku kejar, bukan adikmu.."_

_"bagaimana aku bisa percaya, aku dan dia sama saja.. bentuk kami juga sama, apa yang berbeda…"_ jelasnya

_"aku akan membuktikannya, jika dirimu mengizinkanku.."_

Sungmin berfikir keras, haruskah dia mencoba dan menerima Kyuhyun.

.

_"Izinkanku…"_ Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya, satu lututnya menyentuh lantai, mengenggam erat tangan didepannya kini dan mencium tangan tersebut.

_"kalau jawabanku tetap tidak..?"_ tanya sungmin dingin

"…." Kyuhyun terdiam dan membisu.

_"mau bunuh diri lagi, lompat kesunghai han, lompat dari atap gedung SM, mau menusuk tubuhmu, mau merentangkan tubuh dijalan raya tersebut dan bus atau mobil itu melindasmu, mau lompat dari jembatan itu.. mau mengakhiri hidupmu…?"_ Tanya sungmin bertubi-tubi dan sinis memandang Kyuhyun

"..." kyuhyun tetap diam, mungkin salah satu dari itu. Dirinya tidak takut mati. _"entahlah…"_ jawabnya singkat. _" jika itu maumu, mungkin aku bisa saja mati bukan dengan cara itu. Hanya menyuruhku jangan muncul dihadapanmu. Aku bisa.."_

_"Yakk…"_ sungmin geram

"itu yang kau suka kan…?" Tanya Kyuhyun tertunduk

"kalau begitu jangan muncul dihadapanku mulai sekarang.." ucap Sungmin lagi

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Menyerah? mati lebih baik baginya. "…." Melepas tangan Sungmin, melepas Sungmin untuk selamanya, pergi dalam kehidupan Sungmin dan Sungmini.

"selamat tinggal Sungmin hyung…" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya.

Sungmin hanya diam, memperhatikan langkah Kyuhyun meninggalkannya pergi.

.

Sungmin tersenyum,ingin rasanya dia memeluk tubuh dengan wajah pucat itu karena ucapannya. Sungmin mempermainkan Kyuhyun ,mempermainkan hatinya. _"BYE CHO KYUHYUN…"_ Sungmin berteriak dengan kencang.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan. berbalik, Memandang nanar orang yang dicintainya itu, pedih. Sungmin bahagia melihatnya menderita.

"Saranghae…" Sungmin berbicara dengan gerakan bibirnya yang sexy tersebut

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, mencoba meminta penjelasan. Sungmin menyatukan tangannya dan membentuk love. "Saranghae Kyuhyun…" ucapnya lagi pura-pura membisik

Airmata Kyuhyun mengalir tiba-tiba, bahagia. Bahagia dirasakan seluruh tubuhnya. Behagia melihat Sungmin tersenyum dan membentangkan tangannya menerima Kyuhyun untuk memeluk tubuhnya…

Kyuhyun berlari memeluk Sungmin, Dirinya yakin, namja didepan kini adalah Lee Sungmin, kekasihnya yang seterusnya dan tidak akan pernah dia lepaskan untuk selamanya

.

_"ingat, aku Lee Sungmin…"_ ucap Sungmin tajam

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sungmin yang terlihat memerah dan terlihat chubby. _"Yes chagi~, Lee Sungmin, kekasihku sekarang dan seterusnya.." _teriaknya keras

_"aku benar-benar mencintaimu Ming, sangat.."_ Kyuhyun mengecup kedua pipi tersebut.

_"Saranghae.."_ ucap Kyuhyun

"_Nado Saranghae…"_ jawab Sungmin dan memeluk Kyuhyun kembali. merasa ini kebahagian yang sebenarnya bersama Kyuhyun.

.

_"Auuwwwhh… " _Sungmin mengusap pipinya yang digigit Kyuhyun

_"Hiks, sakit Kyuh~"_ ucapnya kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"_jangan menggodaku Ming, atau kau kumakan.."_ ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai

_"Tidaakkk….."_ Sungmin berlari menjauh menghindarii Kyuhyun, belari sejauh-jauhnya

_"Sungmin, aku mencintaimu…"_ ucap Kyuhyun dan berlari mengejar Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

_"Mini, berkat doamu aku sekarang menjadi gay. Puaskah? Tapi gay untuk kyuhyun tidak masalah buatku, hanya untuk nya, ingat untuknya. terimakasih atas jantungmu ini. tunggu aku disana ya, tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu aku akan bersama kyuhyun. jangan marah padaku dan jangan meminta kyuhyun kembali padamu, karena aku yang akan terus memiliknya.. saranghae Lee Sungmini.." _ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

_**Aku merestuimu dan menunggu kalian berdua diatas sini…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tamat, Inilah akhir dari cerita Lee Twins..<strong>

**apa ceritanya terlalu cepat? hehe..**  
><strong>tinggalkan jejaknya kembali ya..<strong> "_REVIEW_**_"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Gomawo to : aku, MegaKyu, suju shipper, jung hana cassie, kyurin minnie, imsmL, Rima KyuMin Elf, Saranghae Kyumin, dincubie, I'm Mr.X, nahanakyu, Riri Sparkyu, Junh Young Rae, Saeko Hichoru, Cho Ummu Archuleta, Park Soohee, Baby-ya, Enno KimLee, SparKyuAlan, Cho Sung Hyun, Leeyasmin, MinYoung Yunjeje, Cho Hyun Jin, yheryin, dian minimin._**

**_**_Terimakasih semuanya... ^^_**_**


End file.
